


Harry Potter and the Master of Death

by Fudgenucker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Being an Asshole, Defeating voldemort was a piece of cake, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Virgin Harry Potter, Voldemort dies in chapter 1.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgenucker/pseuds/Fudgenucker
Summary: Harry kills Voldemort and it seems anticlimatic, Dumbledore is a heartless manipulative asshole, and Severus Snape will NOT have relations with an underage student.... Until he does. This is a story of betrayal, lust, hatred, lust, meddling founders, shower wanking, rimming, lust, dream-walking, and a bunch of angry assholes who don't ship Snarry.





	1. Chapter 1

In which the Dark Lord Dies.

The events of the day still seemed unreal to Harry. Had he truly killed the Dark Lord? Was he truly free to be as he has always wanted, just Harry?

The last battle was nothing like Harry expected, Snape had certainly proved his loyalty to the side of Good and saved many lives. It was, after all, his Doe Patronus that alerted the Order and Dumbledore of the attack. Harry began to wonder where Snape was. Did he get killed once his betrayal was revealed?

Just three hours earlier Harry was meeting with Professor Dumbledore to discuss a course of action. He was tired of blood being shed for him. Voldemort was after him, and only him for the time being. He would kill as many as needed to get to him, but somehow Harry knew that he only needed to escape the protection of his friends and makeshift family to defeat the dark Lord.

"No,I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself. I know you must fight him but it will not be alone and you will survive."

"You think I care about surviving when innocent people are being killed?" 

Anger could be felt as it dripped off of Harry, though he fought half heartily because his plan was already in motion. He simply needed to wait for the right opportunity. Under the invisibility cloak Harry would get past the wards and go to Voldemort. He would finish it once and for all. 

It was like the Universe agreed with his plans and silver light suddenly filled the room as the Patronus of one Severus Snape entered the room. "The Dark Lord has found me out and has moved up his plans. The Death Eaters are planning the Last battle for tonight. Be prepared." Harry tried to hide his concern Albus can't know how much he cares for Severus. The two had been growing closer in the recent months. The bitter man had been the only person to tell Harry the truth, he told harry what he needed to hear instead of coddling him after Sirius' death. Severus had been, albeit reluctantly, training Harry in spells more on the dark side. The Headmaster was unaware of the lessons with Severus. Harry had asked for help after realizing he had no chance without leveling the playing field.

Albus began floo-calling the designated people to start the Floo-tree to get people to Hogwarts to fight for the light. As soon as that was done he called for Remus Lupin… Harry stared at the headmaster bent down in the fireplace. "Remus they have found out Severus has been spying.They are attacking the castle tonight.

Harry started pacing. This is really my chance, my choice. He paused and slowly turned and left the office without a sound. He couldn't believe after all these years of being watched and "protected" he was able to just leave. Thinking that it may have been too easy he began making his way down the stairs, out of the castle and to the boundary line. Harry turned and looked back for one last glimpse of his home, as he entered the Forbidden Forest.

 

\-----

Harry stood at the boundary line again. His face was a perfect mask, his mind was racing. This time he had done it. Hadn't he? The dark Lord was surely dead, right? As he felt his contentment slowly leaving Harry heard a pop to his left. Spinning, wand raised Harry caught a glimpse of movement behind some dense trees directly behind him. Unable to do anything but cast a common shield so soon after his use of extreme magic, Harry stood frozen facing the intruder.

"Potter!"

Harry would know that voice anywhere. He could even imagine the look of disgust on his face.

"Snape?" Harry replied.

"What pray tell do you think you are doing here?" Snape stepped out of the tree line looking like death itself. His normally blank face was covered in agony and worry.

Harry just stared.

"Potter! I asked you a question. Did my message not make it to the Headmaster?" his voice was full of venom and scorn. "What foolish thing are you planning? I insist you go to the headmaster and get prepared for battle." He finished the sentence with his signature lip curl.

Knowing not to interrupt the potions master he waited and as soon as Snape was finished he took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Sir, I already battled."

It seemed the man could actually get angrier. "POTTER! This is not time for such games. We need to cross the wards Now!" Snapes normally troubled face was still full with agony as he turned slightly red with the stress of yelling. Harry noticed the man had on his death eater robes, except they were burnt in places he was sure the man had taken curses. "Let's go Potter!" When harry didn't move he added "NOW, you idiot boy!"

Harry knew he didn't have a choice, he wanted to tell him when he was calm not under all of this stress but he had to tell him, the man was distraught and near death. He took a breath steadying himself, preparing himself for the man's reaction. . "Sir, I killed Voldemort."

"Are you insane boy? From the looks of it he isn't even here yet!" Snape managed to contain his anger and confusion in a way that impressed Harry.

"Sir, did you think I would let more people die for me. I knew what I had to do. I know that you don't understand, but if I could just get you to the hospital wing, I can explain." Harry said with a slight smile trying not to worry the man.

"FOR THE LOVE OF -" started Snape.

Harry interrupted this time, his Professor needed medical attention and time was of the essence. "Sir.. Uh… could you look at your arm?"

Snape said nothing his face still showing utter disbelief. He must have decided to go along with it in the hopes of getting to the battle. Severus Snape slowly pulled up his sleeve. The audible gasp of shock seemed to echo in the empty hollow. He wasn't even sure if his theory was sound but looking at the bare arm of his professor he was proven correct.

Harry looked up to meet his professors black eyes but he didn't find them. Severus had dropped to his knees, tears running down his face, the man he had grown to love was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2

In which things get awkward.

Harry shuffled his feet and looked at the crumbling professor with trepidation. What was he supposed to do? Panic spreading through him acting like a leg lock. He was not supposed to witness this. The strongest man he knew, hardened by years of spying and stress, seemed broken. Harry's heart hurt. He was confused by the severity of his reaction, maybe he should feel some remorse for this man, some sympathy, but not to this extent. 

Snape collected himself and tried to stand. "Potter." He said without his normal anger, confusing Harry deeper.

"Yes, sir?" Harry almost whispered.

"Although I find your presence and news to be less annoying to me then a few moments ago, I need medical assistance. If you could just get Albus..." Snape said through clenched teeth. His face was red and his pride shattered.

Harry found himself in a predicament. Should he leave Snape and get the headmaster? Did he levitate the proud man like a corpse? After thinking for a minute he acted in a way that enraged the Potions Master like never before… Potter picked him up. Severus didn't know how the boy that only came to his nose managed.

"I got you professor." Harry said with a slight smile.

Severus found himself gripping onto the body carrying him. The boy-who-wouldn't-die was always so kind, he thought with a grimace. As Harry began to walk into the Hogwarts grounds he found out why harry was so at ease carrying a two hundred pound man. The boy had grown. He had never thought of any students' body and had certainly never been close enough to feel Potter's body before. He was… healthy.

When they were halfway to the castle, Harry could see a group of wizards standing at the entrance. Distracted by the sight felt the potions master slip slightly in his grasp. Trying to correct the situation, Harry shifted the man awkwardly. The boy started panicking. This isn't happening he thought. His hand clenched into the man's rear end. Lust shot through Harry like never before and he found himself hardening. He was mortified, just when he didn't think the situation could get worse Snape decided to chime in.

"Potter, remove your hand from my arse immediately." Snape said with all the control he could muster.

"I'm trying to, sir." Harry stated with clenched teeth. Fumbling the professor in his arms like a quaffle led to another failed attempt to remedy the situation.

"I didn't realize you were into men Potter" Snape spat. With a look of pure hatred plastered to his face. Harry stopped then. He was unsure what to do with the awkward situation. Did he lie to his professor and deal with the backlash later? Did he tell the man that he'd been holding close to his chest, that he did in fact like cock? Harry could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and made a decision.

"Sir, I uh- I do like men." He hadn't told anyone but Ron and Hermione, not that he was trying actively to hide it. He just didn't have time for a relationship, until now that is. Harry caught a glimpse of the potion master's shocked face. Quickly before Snape said a word Harry added in a stronger voice. "I don't want to deal with them." With a quick gesture towards a crowd of Aurors stationed outside the main entry. A few murmured words from Harry later and Severus gasped as he felt powerful magic washing over him. He had never felt such power. Not from Albus, not from the Dark Lord.

Snape started " I insist-"

Harry sighed. "Look Snape, I told you I will explain. Just not here." Seeing the anger coming back to the man Harry added. " Sorry professor but this isn't something I want others to know."

Snape seemed to resign himself from the inquisition. Harry continued up the steps of the castle and through the doors. The only sign that the two men had entered the castle, was the door seeming to open and shut on its own. Harry listened while passing and heard the Aurors' confusion about the absence of Voldemort.

"Dumbledore said You-know-who would be attacking now."

"He's got himself a bad source."

"We haven't even seen bloody Potter yet"

"I bet he is hiding like the coward he truly is."

Anger and then Relief flashed through him as harry realized none of the Aurors noticed the door. Once Inside however he realized it was going to be difficult. It seemed the Aurors outside were only the beginning. The entrance hall was packed, students, parents, teachers and all of the order were crammed tightly inside. The hall seemed too quiet for so many people but they seemed to all be using hush tones as if that would stop the attack from occurring. They spotted Dumbledore quickly, his purple battle robes standing out in a sea of earth tones.

Squaring himself he readjusted snape again. Harry was exhausted, he could feel his legs getting heavier. He stole a glance at the man in his arms. Snape looked rough and Harry felt his heart clench. Deciding he was out of time he walked straight to Dumbledore. Wizards felt bumps and nudges that came from no where as Harry made his way through the crowd. He then whispered in the headmaster's ear.

"Sir, remain calm. It's Harry." He paused surprised that Albus didn't startle. He saw a slight nod and twinkle in the man's eyes.. "Sir, although you just proved to me that you allowed me to sacrifice myself to finish your plans, I need your help now." Harry realized he probably should have just said what was needed and added. "Please meet me in the first empty classroom in the dungeon." Without waiting for an answer he walked quickly down the steps to his right determined to get situated and out of the awkward embrace he found himself in before the meddling fool made his appearance. 

Harry made them visible again. He placed Snape in the chair behind the dusty teachers desk gently. When the man winced in pain and began to wobble harry took out his wand cast scourgify and laid the man on the desk. He was shocked by the sadness he felt that he couldn't spare the man the embarrassment of seeming weak. 

"Potter…" Snape said weakly. His voice almost failing him. "Thank-" as the man passed out.

Harry looked startled he was going to thank him? Then realizing the man was unconscious he said "Shit." walking over to Snape Harry got close. He was breathing. Relief flooded harry followed by confusion. As harry bent he took in a deep breath. Merlin, he smells so good. After hours of unknown torture and being cursed the man still smelled like Snape. Harry inwardly flinched... He just smelled Snape. He just recognized his smell. Snape would kill him if he ever knew. 

Bent slightly looking at the man, closer then he should have been to the strong man and breathing in that heavenly scent, is how professor Dumbledore came to find Harry.

Great, So much for not giving anything away. Albus didn't looked surprised by the scene in front of him. Did he look like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar? He felt like he had been doing something wrong. 

"Harry-" Albus started.

"No. I talk first. Listen. I killed Voldemort today. He is dead. His body has been burned and is in a hole about five miles into the forbidden forest." Harry stated with only a touch of anger. Ignoring Albus' shocked face Harry continued. "For my safety I wish to not reveal what happened in the forest yet. No. Not even to you Albus." He used the headmasters first name for the first time, shocking the man more. " I know I still have a year and a half at Hogwarts but things will be different. I will talk to you more about the changes later."

Albus swallowed loudly and tried to talk again."Harry-"

"No. I would have not asked you here but I need you to help Snape. Can you open the floo please? Snape needs to get medical care." Again Harry was calm.

Harry could see that the headmaster wasn't happy. His face was full of fury for a second and then he acted as if he just realized Snape was in the room.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey was looking over a still unconscious Snape. Harry was sitting in the bed beside him being checked for injuries he didn't have. He was annoyed and he could feel his magic building. Albus had left for his office from the abandoned classroom, not even bothering to check on Severus. Harry had no doubt that Albus was out looking for proof he had defeated Voldemort.

Lost in his own head Harry was trying to figure out what to do next. He had assumed he had time before he was figured out. He had expected that Voldemort would have taken his time getting to a one on one confrontation. Although Harry was ready shortly after he started lessons with Snape at the beginning of the year he had expected to have more time coming up with a plan. At the moment he was a powerful underage wizard with a year of schooling left. He had no way of explaining how he defeated Voldemort without giving himself away. The only person he truly trusted hated him with a passion. Oh and he was pretty sure he molested said person on the way to the castle. Harry sighed hard, accepted a potion for his headache and stared at the only man he would tell the truth.

Harry dozed, he didn't mean to and he hadn't wanted to. He shouldn't have but he must have been exhausted. Snape had trained him be able to stay awake for days at a time as a sort of endurance training. That is why he was surprised to find his eyes opening twenty five minutes later to see his only Ally still unconscious.. Harry shook his head. He didn't even know if Snape would consider helping him after he found out the truth. His gut was saying it would work, only if he had this strong man's help.

"Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey said in her motherly voice. "Are you certain you are okay?"

Harry sighed questions already. He knew it was coming and there would be many more to come. Resigned he just shook his head yes.

"You seem to have saved Severus dear. He would have twice the amount of damage if you weren't there to help him to the school." Harry tensed. He was that bad off? "I'm afraid he wouldn't have made it all the way here by himself and would have had to wait to be discovered. Curses are worse the longer they have to affect you." She paused sadly and continued. "Some of the nerve damage may still prove difficult to heal." she looked at Harry, the boy seemed awfully upset. "It will probably take a month or two. I have never seen so many curses cast on one person. You said he was conscious when you found him?"

Harry tried to keep calm. Snape was going to be okay. Harry needed Severus. He needed his support, his talent of bluntness and his master spy skills to make it through. And he liked the man. Harry realized it was taking him way too long to answer, so he did.

Taking a deep breath he said. "Yes ma'am. He was conscience and even argued with me for 10 minutes before I could bring him up here."

Madam Pomfrey let out a cruel chuckle. "If you had given me any other answer, , I don't think I would have believed you." She sighed sadly now. "This man needs someone who loves him."

Harry stilled.. What did she know? He calmed realizing that all he wanted was an ally of Severus. The man would never love him and he would try like he'll to accept that. . It's not Harry's fault that Snape smelled good. Godric, Snape will kill him. He rolled over and hid his face in the pillow when a thought came to him. 

"Madam Pomfrey, how many curses was he hit with?" Knowing she had run a magical health report.

"I will not release my patients private information Mr. Potter. You will have to ask him"

Defeated Harry sunk into the bed until he was allowed to leave. It may be more like when he was allowed to sit in the chair and stare at Snape instead of laying in the bed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Albus Dumbledore, I will not have you waking these boys up!" "If what you said is correct, if Harry really did single-handedly defeat you-know-who, he must be magically depleted and Severus is gravely injured. They need to rest. I am sure once Severus is awake we won't be able to make him stay here."

Harry was awake his eyes closed and focusing on breathing evenly. He had been taught, by Snape, how to wake up without your captors knowing. Listening to the conversation between Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey was enlightening, although he was becoming more and more enraged. 

"Poppy, It is true. Harry killed Voldemort. We found the bodies of fifty Death eaters scattered along the route to his body." 

"Fifty? All dead Albus?" 

"No, Not all dead." Dumbledore chuckled darkly. "Most were stunned, few were hexed. I found Lucius hanging by his feet, it seems Harry went for embarrassment instead of killing him. There were deaths though, some of them horrific." He paused. His voice grew soft almost timid.. "Bellatrix was found, her skin seemed to have been turned inside out." After a gasp and silence Harry heard someone walk across the room to Severus.

"How is he Poppy?" Harry was getting mad. Now the bastard cared? It took Dumbledore hours to come and check on the man he is supposed to love like a son. Harry wanted to scream, but he kept his breathing even and just listened.

"He isn't good. It appears he was hit by the cruciatus for hours.. The report stated he was hit by fifteen curses since he sent his Patronus.." She said quietly. "There were other curses besides the cruciatus, Of course. He has scars and a bone burning hex, I believe." She paused. "I am unsure whether they were healing him just enough for the torture to continue or if he somehow healed himself.."

Harry's mind was racing. Fifteen curses? What else had happened to this man in the three hours between sending his patronus and him apperating home? What made Poppy decide she could release Snape's personal information to the old fool? Harry was struggling to control his emotions, he waited for Dumbledore's response.

"Dear boy, Harry did it." Dumbledore said addressing the unconscious "He killed Voldemort. You can now go freely and be in peace. There is no need to stay in this life and suffer."

That was it. Harry had had enough. Was this man really telling Severus he was free to die? Instead of hoping he will survive, Dumbledore was telling his Snape to pass on. His Snape? Ignoring that thought at the moment, he opened his eyes ready to face the Headmaster. Harry felt his lips curl into a scowl, he wondered if he looked anything like Snape.

"You would really tell Professor Snape to give up sir? After all that you put him through?" Harry said with the voice of a much older man. He paused letting the venom seep into his voice now.

"You didn't expect him to survive. You didn't expect me to survive. I bet you had your robes and speeches picked for our funerals."

"Harry, my boy. I have no idea where you got that idea from. I assure you I had no such plans." Dumbledore tried frantically to cover his arse.

"Really Albus? I told you I wanted to fight Lord Voldemort alone. But me being unprepared? That was your plan from the beginning. I needed to save the lives of the many, but you didn't know of my plan." harry spat. "You let me leave, turned your eye. I certainly knew it shouldn't have been that easy for me to leave the castle." Harry was now red, he was shaking and climbing slowly from the bed, looking for blood. " You let me, whom you believed to be a 16 year old with moderate power, to go into the Camp of the enemy to die."

"Harry I didn't-" Dumbledore stuttered.

"YES YOU DID." Harry finally let himself scream just inches from Albus now. " The past year you have been watching me like a hawk, making sure I didn't kill myself doing something unsafe." Harry calmed himself a little, backed away and continued. "You know, I realized about 2 months in that you weren't protecting me? You needed me to die at the right time." Harry heard Poppy gasp. Harry sat now in the chair beside the Potions Master. The only one he could trust. He seemed to forget the other adults were in the room and reached out a hand to find Snapes.

Dumbledore was trying to talk again so Harry started talking right over the man. "That revelation is why I asked Professor Snape for lessons." Seeing the confusion on Dumbledore's face brought harry great Joy and he continued. "We've been meeting since then twice a week."

"No. Severus would have told m-" Dumbledore began.

Will the old fool never learn? "I am not done talking, Sir." Harry's voice was drenched in pain and hatred for the man. Dumbledore looked panicked that he was losing his golden boy or maybe that he had two powerful wizards in an alliance that he himself was not apart of.

"Snape is the reason I survived. Even though he himself doesn't know how much he aided me. And you Headmaster? You are telling him to let himself die?" Dumbledore forced a calm face. "During our lessons I came upon some information. I used that information to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice sweet and grandfatherly now. "How did Severus come to have knowledge more than I?" Noticing Harry's anger returning he quickly added. "Not that I am upset about you receiving the assistance you required." The tension was palpable. Poppy was staring into the side of Dumbledore's head a shocked expression on her face. Dumbledore was staring at the boys in front of him bewilderment in his eyes. How did they keep this from him? Harry his hand in Severus' was looking at the elegant fingers on which he grasped. Harry deciding he had finally had enough cast a shield, wandless, wordless, and added a silencing spell for safe measures.

Dumbledore was furious. Harry had never seen a starving animal trying to get some food that was out of reach, but he was sure Dumbledore was acting in the same manner. The events of the day caught up to Harry and he again fell asleep. His head draped on the man's shoulder and their hands still firmly clasped.

Harry awoke and cast a Tempus charm. It was 10pm. He defeated Voldy at 6:30 and had Severus to the infirmary by 8:00. Had it really only been seven and a half hours since this whole day started? He seemed to have dropped the mans hand while he slept he looked up finally taking in the room around him he gasped. His shield was still up. No, sounds or bodies could pass through… Harry had no idea how he accomplished that. Shield charms weren't supposed to stay in place when you are unconscious. The room around the shield looked to be destroyed. Poppy was standing just outside the bubble, face flustered with a look of angry worry upon it.

"Shit." Harry hadn't meant to show Albus his power.

Harry sighed, releasing the shield only long enough for Poppy to enter, then raising it again.

"Mr. Potter." She said curtly. With a touch of respect? Shit. He didn't want this.

"Uh. Madam Pomfrey what happened to the ward?" Harry said slowly looking the mediwitch in the eyes. She didn't answer right away but turned to her colleague.. Harry grabbed for Snape's hand again, hoping to comfort him as Poppy set to work.

"You really shouldn't be allowed to see this." She said almost defeated. "I however realized that after today…" she paused looking for words. Guilt filled him now, Poppy was scared of him?

Easing both of their minds however severus choose this moment to mutter "Potter." Although he didn't seem to be coming to yet. Harry wondered if the man really wanted him here. Was he just remembering the last conversation before falling unconscious? It didn't seem to matter though, he was able to stay where he wanted to be now. Where he needed to be.

"Fair enough." She seemed to mutter to herself. Then she added "Brace yourself Potter."

Poppy turned Severus over and opened the gown she had placed him in earlier, making certain not to bare his assets. Severus groaned but still didn't stir..

The site was abysmal. Thousands of tiny half healed cuts were red and angry on his back. Harry instantly thought back to the trip to the castle. Snape showed pain of course but he had thought it was all internal. The man made no sounds when harry clutched his back on the journey. I should have just levitated him. Harry thought, now feeling guilty. Did he choose to carry Snape as a way to get close to the man? Harry, lost in thought, barely noticed what was happening before him. Then he heard another gasp of pain from Snape. He took in the scene in front of him. Poppy was rubbing Severus' own healing ointment on his back. She was muttering to herself or more like to snape?

"What is going on with you and this boy? You have better tell me when you wake up." She waited a few minutes

"I've never seen Albus so angry. You'd think he would be celebrating the end of the war."

"You will have to explain yourself when you wake up."

Harry heard "when you wake up" twice now and he couldn't ignore it anymore.

"When he wakes up ma'am? When will that be?" Harry said softly. Poppy jumped when she heard his voice. Harry didn't know if the woman had forgotten he was there and gone on her normal healing regimen or if he really scared her that much. He wondered if she chastised him when he was unconscious as well.

"Uh- ," she said somewhat awkwardly. So she did just forget his presence. Relief flooded him and he allowed himself to smile slightly. The mediwitch calmed at the site. "I suspect he won't awake until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Harry felt more relief, Snape was going to wake up. He was. Harry debated and then decided on a quick shower. He asked madam Pomfrey if he could use the bathroom off the infirmary.

"Harry," happy that the witch was back to using his first name harry smiled. She continued. "You are free to go. I have observed you for hours and besides your headache I see nothing wrong-"

"Actually ma'am, my head is killing me again. I think I may need to stay here." Harry's smile widened.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I am no fool" She said relief flashed again, she was back to being a spitfire. 

"Please." He said quietly.

"Very well Mr. Potter. I will have the elves set out some night clothes."

"Thank you. I appreciate it ma'am." He began to walk to the bathroom. His shield still intact he walked right through it. He took it down. He didn't want to but he couldn't leave Severus without help if he needed it.

"Mr. Potter, You will not bug Professor Snape tonight." She said as a last minute effort to get more information on the relationship.

Harry smiled again and went to take the quickest shower he has managed.

Harry exited the small bathroom. Madam Pomfrey had left a pillow and blanket on the bed next to Snape’s. Smiling Harry sat once again in the chair and reached for the man's hand. The shield went back up without a thought but Harry decide not to use a silencing spell.

He was squirming in his chair trying to get comfortable when he saw a flash of movement. Severus' eyes were open. His hand still comfortable in Harry's.

Harry's eyes went wide. Snape was going to kill him. The man may have hated him less than a year ago but he would still only call Snape's feelings toward him tolerance. He sat frozen as the Potions master prepared himself to speak.

"Potter." that legendary drawl not being lost on Harry. Godric, he seems annoyed. But. Oh. That voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter." that legendary drawl not being lost on Harry. Godric, he seems annoyed. But. Oh. That voice.

Harry braced himself. Fear flooded his now normally impassive face. "Yes, sir?" He murmured.

Snape seemed to tense, he let out a breath and answered with a slightly stronger voice. "Potter. Let go of my hand."

Harry quickly let go. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Although your lack of control is quite annoying Potter, I believe we have more important things to discuss."

Shit. Does he know I am attracted to him? Is he angry that he didn't know I was gay until today? Does he think I will throw myself at him?

"Any time now Potter!" Severus snapped.

Does he really want me to ask for forgiveness?

Should I tell him what Poppy found out?

"Stop staring and tell me what happened. Now."

His voice was softer now which surprised Harry enough to snap him out of his own thoughts. He wants to know about Voldemort…. Harry almost laughed at himself but decided the older man would not appreciate it.

Swallowing hard, he cast a silencing spell and then he started his story.

"Sir, do you remember when we were training last year and you mentioned that you were surprised I hadn't been to the Potter Vaults?" Snape gave a slight nod. Harry looked at his hands before continuing.

"I was never told that The House of Potter had a main vault. I thought the only one I inherited was my trust…. I then started to wonder what else had Albus kept from me." Harry looked up. If the professor noticed his use of the headmasters given name he did not show it.

"I wrote to the Goblin who oversees my vaults, and well, My parents had a will. In this will I was supposed to go to my Godparents upon the death of my Parents. Sirius was my godfather and Alice Longbottom my godmother. Obviously, I could not be raised by either of them. It however also stated that Remus Lupin would be able to pick a guardian for me if anything happened to my Godparents. He was not able to just take custody of me because of his furry little problem." At that the Potion Master's scowl deepened.

"Do get to the point Potter."

Harry chuckled outwardly not meaning to. This seemed to make Snape more annoyed so he continued.

" The will was never read and Albus took it upon himself to place me with my awful muggle relatives. He never checked on me. I believe He planned for me to be abused. He planned for my abuse to make me humbled but also starved for affection. When I came here I had no one. Eventually, I saw that man as a father figure. And with that mindset,I gave him all my loyalty. It was really only the lessons with you,that he didn't approve of, that made me see the light." Harry gave a another harsh chuckle and continued.

"Sir, have you heard of the Peverell brothers?" Another slight nod from the other man. "I am a direct descendent. The invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had from my father was death's Invisibility cloak. You see, I had never even heard of The three brothers until I entered the Potter Vault. Inside was a shrine of sorts to the Deathly Hallows." Snape didn't react. Harry thought for sure the man would understand by now.

Swallowing hard once more he continued. "It seems that during the last war my father was helping Albus acquire the 3 pieces. He had a room off of the vault with maps and recorded sightings. The invisibility cloak was handed down in my family, so they already had it. The resurrection stone they had found in the Gaunt cottage and the only thing that remained was the elder wand." He looked up at Snape. The man's eyes widened and a slight smirk covered his face.

"Go on Potter." His voice slightly less icy. It sent a shiver up the boy's spine.

"My father believed he had tracked the elder wand down. It was in his journal dated the Wednesday before Voldemort's attack on my parents." Harry faltered a bit. "He believed Dumbledore had won it in his duel with Grindelwald." Harry paused again. Snape looked irritated and not very surprised.

"The thing is sir, Grindelwald never owned the Elder wand. I read my great grandfather's journal and he had the information I needed."

"It stated that the wand had been buried over two hundred years before the famous duel. It was buried with a member of the Potter-Peverell family." Trying to pause for effect and failing he let out.

"Idugupmygreatgreatgreatunclesgraveandtooktheelderwand. Iamthemasterofdeath." Harry looked up hoping the man understood.

"Please control yourself Potter, I do not speak idiot." Snape said coolly. "I thought I had taught you to control your idiocy. Calm down and try again."

Harry's cheeks flared. "Yes, Sir….Basically, I am a grave robber. I dug up my very great uncle's grave and took the elder wand. I possess all of the Deathly Hollows. I am the Master of Death."

It seemed Snape hid his surprise well or….

"Finally Boy! I thought you'd never tell me." Snape said with a smug smirk.

Harry's eyes widened. "But, how did you? Why didn't you? Why were you surprised?"

"Potter I will answer you as you have answered me but, we shouldn't tempt fate by talking here" Harry's mind scrambled. What is happening? This isn't how this was supposed to go!

Suddenly Snape sat up and swung his legs over the bed. The man somehow looked even paler than normal, a grimace of pain on his face.

"Potter, help me to the floo."

"Sir, Madam Pomfrey will kill me."

"Does it look as if I care, Potter?"

"No sir." Harry sat on the bed next to his professor. He draped the injured man's arm over his neck and placed a steady arm around his waist. Harry stood and made his way to the fireplace. It took a joint effort and Harry was tempted to pick the man up. He expected Snape to send him back to the Gryffindor tower and was pleasantly surprised when Snape held him tight instead of leaving him behind. Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder and said clearly "Severus Snape's Rooms, Hogwarts." And they were gone.

With a groan the two men landed in a mess on the floor. Harry was never very graceful with floo travel and Severus was injured. The young boy's face was already red as he tried to maneuver the older man off of him.

"Potter, what is wrong with you? You cannot even properly use the floo!"

Finally getting Severus to a sitting position Harry smiled at the land insulting him.

"Don't smile at me Potter!"

"Sir, thank you." Harry said quietly. If Harry had a time turner he would use it tell himself not to thank Professor Snape.

"What are you thanking me for Potter!" He bellowed. "I did nothing for you! I insulted you. Do you need a mental evaluation? Maybe I should have made you stay for Albus’ inquisition.

"Sir,-"

"No, Potter." He said plainly. "Whatever you are thinking about me, no. I am not your friend, I am your teacher."

"Sir, it's just that you've been out for a while and I already have already been questio-"

"You stupid boy!" He spat. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing." Harry said quietly. Snape's brow furrowed but he stayed silent. His eyes telling Harry to continue.

"Well almost nothing. I told him Voldemort was dead, that your help was one of the main reasons, and I yelled at him when he was telling you to pass on. He was telling you to die even though you didn't have any fatal injuries." The older man's face went blank. Void of all emotion, he must have been battling internally.

A few moments passed in silence and then Severus said his face unreadable."That's it? That is all that happened"

"Well no, sir. I got angry and put up a shield and a silencing spell. Then I fell asleep." He could tell Severus didn't understand so Harry added in a rush "When I woke up the shield was still up, the hospital ward looked destroyed, and Madam Pomfrey was waiting to care for you. I heard her tell the old man that you were hit with fifteen curses in three hours. Sir, are you okay?"

Harry was worried by the sound of choking coming from the other man ... It then turned to chuckles. At some point the man was laughing. Severus Snape laughing so hard he was tearing up. Harry was shocked. It was the most beautiful yet most terrifying thing he has ever heard. He didn't dare to say anything in fear of the sound stopping. Too soon the older man recovered his control and scowl came back, albeit smaller than normal.

"The Great Albus Dumbledore couldn't get through your shield?" Harry shook his head.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts has no idea how one of his students left the grounds and killed the Dark Lord?" Harry shook his head again.

"Dumbledore couldn't get past a sleeping student's shield to get answers and destroyed his own infirmary?"

"He couldn't get past my shield sir, and the infirmary was put straight before I got out of my shower." Harry said trying to give the older man all the answers he wanted. "He did insinuate that I must have learned some sort of Dark spells from you, regarding Voldemort's defeat."

Snape didn't look surprised. He did however looked sickly. "Sir, let me help you to your bed. You need to lie down."

Severus seemed to finally take in the odd situation he was in. Sitting on the floor of his commons with a student. He himself was in a tied hospital gown, the boy was in pure white pajamas, and they were essentially hiding from the headmaster. . If he didn't have a reputation to uphold he would have laughed again. Harry stood and moved to grab the Professor.

"No Potter. I don't need your help." The stubborn man tried and failed to get to his feet. Harry grabbed onto him and helped him wobble to the room. After he was situated in bed Harry turned to leave.

"Potter, ask the elves for a blanket and pillow." Harry spun around shocked. Does he want me to sleep in his bed? Harry shivered.

"You will sleep on the couch . We will deal with the Headmaster together tomorrow."

Harry sighed of course that's what he meant...

"Thank you professor. I mean it. I thought people would fear me when they found out. But you are treating me as you always have." he silently added slightly better then you have.

"Go to bed Potter."

Harry smiled and went to sleep on Professor Snape's Couch.

\----

Laying on a couch in the dungeon rooms of Severus Snape, Harry was restless. Sleep wasn't coming, he had far too much to reflect on. Dumbledore was an interesting enemy to have. Harry wasn't worried about his strength as much as his ambition. The man was more Slytherin than Slytherin himself. What will tomorrow bring?

He was also in awe about his reaction to his Professor. It's not that Harry had strong feelings for the man per se. He just appreciated the man's company and well, Snape was bloody hot! It didn't matter though, Harry was certain the professor was not gay. Harry hadn't heard any rumors if the man's sex life. It was actually the opposite, he had never seen any signs of the man having any relations, not even friends. Harry shook his head. He had more to worry about. The way Harry responded to Severus was not okay. Harry was embarrassed. He had killed Voldemort, yelled at Dumbledore and became a mumbling idiot around Snape. It didn't make sense to him. Harry wondered if it was the presence of respect or physical attraction that made him act oddly around the man. After a time lost in thought Harry felt himself drifting.

Harry was in a forest. The forbidden forest? He saw Snape running, dodging shots of green and red.. He wasn't fast enough he was hit by the cruciatus and fell to his knees..

"No!" Harry ran to him kneeled and clutched his hand tightly. There was no pull at the navel, no squeezing into a small can. The forest just faded and suddenly they were seated next to each other in Severus' couch. Harry realized that he must be dreaming.

"Potter what are you doing in my quarters?" He was still panicked and looking confused.

"Shh. Professor, it's alright." Harry said soothingly. "You are okay." Harry pulled the man closer and draped his arm over the him. "I've got you sir."

Lying in his bed in his own quarters fast asleep, a confused Snape decided he must be dreaming and to go along with the boys actions.

Soon Harry began rubbing the older man's back. Severus seemed to no longer be in pain but hey, it is just a dream. Harry slowly brought his hand to the man's neck, slowly tracing the man's collar bone around to the front. Finally bringing his hands to the face of Severus Snape. His hands were shaking slightly as he traced the face of the man he was lusting after. He decided to act. Harry lifted his leg straddling the potions Master, his cock sprang to life.. Harry's want was evident. Their lips met and Harry took to kissing the man like his life depended on it. His hand tangled in the surprisingly not greasy hair. The man's hands started roaming slowly over the back of his student finally reaching their destination, Harry's arse. Harry was pulled closer and could feel Snape stirring beneath his robes. Arousal met arousal, creating beautiful friction. Suddenly Snape's eyes that were closed in pleasure, snapped open. His face open and readable for the first time. Panic. Pure panic.

"I will not fool around with a student in my dreams." Severus said. Harry froze. His dreams?

"I will not fuck Harry-bloody- Potter in my dreams." Snape added his eyes closed, head shaking as if he was trying to will Harry away.

Harry jumped up and sat on the chair across from the couch. Did he want to fuck me? His eyes closed tight. He wanted to get away. This dream felt too real. He didn't need to get his hopes up. He opened his eyes and Severus was gone.

The man in the other room was no longer dreaming of Harry Potter Straddling him, he was once again in the forbidden forest being tortured.

Harry woke to feeling of worry. He felt that Snape needed him. He walked and tried to hear through the door of Snape's bed chambers. Why did the severus he was dreaming of also believe he was dreaming? Shaking off the weird dream Harry opened the door separating him from Severus.

"Sir?" Harry said quietly. Harry could tell this man was dealing with internal distress, however he was only twitching slightly and sweating on the outside. He moved closer and placed a hand on the man's arm.

"Sir?" Harry said with a bit more confidence.

The man before him jumped, grabbed Harry by the throat, and pulled him on to the bed. Harry was laying face down on his professors bed, wand pressed into his back.

"POTTER!" Snape sounded angrier than ever.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said his voice muffled from the Slytherin green silk bed sheets.

"Yes,sir?" Snape spat. " you are in my bedroom in the middle of the night Potter, and all you can say is yes-fucking-sir?" Snape lowered his wand and Harry pulled himself into a seated position.

"Yes-fucking- sir? Sir?" Harry said with a smirk. This was not the right reaction Harry realized as Snape attempted to stand to throw Harry out of his room. As the man stood however, the memories of the day before started to settle in along with the pain and dizziness from the many curses he had taken. Sliding back down to sit on the bed quite eloquently he turned and stared daggers at the young man in his bed.

"Potter, why are you in my bed chamber?" Snape said through clenched teeth.

"Um, I-uh" Harry's cheeks reddened harry was turning into the blundering fool again. "Sir, I"

"SPIT IT OUT." Snape bellowed then he added. "Idiot boy."

Swallowing hard Harry started again. "Sir you were having a nightmare. I wanted to stop you from dreaming of your time being cursed and running in the forest." Snape's eyes flickered quickly to the boys then looked away just as fast. His jaw clenching in fear? Shock? Embarrassment?

"How did you know I was dreaming of the Forest?" the man managed to get out, although he'd rather explode.

Harry took a steadying breath. "I assumed you would be dreaming about what happened yesterday, Sir."

"I was attacked at Malfoy Manor. I never made it to the forest. I don't often dream unless I am too weak to keep up my occlumency shields. I believe I combined the torture with the forest scenario you explained." Harry was surprised by the amount of information that was offered freely though Severus continued voice dripping with venom now. "The question I asked was how you knew I was dreaming of the Forest?" Snape looked pained as he awaited Harry's answer.

Confused Harry answered truthfully. "I dreamed that I was there with you, sir." Harry's voice faded to almost a whisper. "But, we weren't there for long" (because I was ravishing you.)"and then when I woke up I could sense that you were in distress."

Red creeped into Snape's cheeks. Harry was shocked. Laughing and blushing in one day? Severus Snape laughed and blushed for him. Harry felt warm spreading throughout his body.

"Potter," Snape started with a sigh. He was pulsing with discomfort. "How much did you read of the other powers that could be associated with being the Master of Death?"

"Not much, sir. I have only had possession of all three for about a month. I have been training in the Room of requirement with the elder wand and felt the extra power I have when using it."

"A month Potter? But we talked about your vault almost 6 months ago." Snape was annoyed

"I know sir, I had to sneak away from the Headmaster to get to it."

The man's anger increased voice still filled with acid. "Well when you held all three items you should have felt a surge of power. Do you recall feeling it?" Harry nodded. "When this happened you may have acquired a few gifts that you didn't have before. In the span of recorded history there have been 3 people including you to become the Master of Death." Harry's eyes widened. This information was not in the vault. How did Snape have it? "They each received a new gift when the took over the role. The first received the gift of foresight. The second received the gift of healing." His voice was less acidic now but not at all friendly. "And you Potter, I believe you are a dreamwalker."

Dreamwalker. He was a dreamwalker? He remembered reading about them in divination. They could go into people's dreams. They could either stay in the dream and observe or take the person into a world of their own making. Take them out of, let's say, a forest. Put them into a world of their own making, like say, his professors commons. Harry tensed finally understanding. I am a dreamwalker and I molested my professor after saving him from a nightmare. And well, my professor enjoyed it. Harry chuckled, not at all meaning to. The look on Snape's face would scare Godric himself. He enjoyed it and now he is going to kill me.

Harry put his head in his hands. He tried to gain control of himself. Harry looked up after what was far too long. Severus was staring at him with something less than a scowl on his face now. He seemed to be softening? Gathering all his courage Harry said. "Bloody hell, you felt it all too?"

Crimson, Severus Snape's face was crimson. Red for anger? or red for embarrassment? Harry was unsure. Maybe both, harry thought hopefully. Then suddenly he felt a fist hit him in the jaw.

"OUT POTTER!"

Well, maybe not both. Harry made his way out of the room. Stared at the couch momentarily and continued out into the castle. He cast a tempus and realized that everyone would be getting up for breakfast soon anyways. Harry decided to lay low until breakfast and give the old coot quite a shock. He hoped he didn't ruin things with Severus. How did the man know he was the Master of Death anyways? Sighing he want to pass the time in his only haven, the Room of Requirement….


	5. Chapter 5

Harry traveled up the seven floors to the Room of Requirement. The room was his only Haven in the last few months. He started spending time here when Ron and Hermione had stopped spending time with him. They were too entwined in each other to notice that he stopped showing up to their normal study dates. Two months ago Ron had finally gathered enough courage to kiss Hermione. This happened on a Monday, Harry was training with Snape. The next day at breakfast harry knew something was different, his friends were openly staring at each other with need in their eyes. Harry has since felt like a third wheel, so he would make any excuse to get away. It was easier than it should have been, they barely asked him where he was going now. Harry couldn't blame them, they were just now exploring a relationship that should have started years ago. Ron was still slightly upset that Harry had come out to them at the beginning of the year. Ron wanted Harry as a brother, he wanted Harry to love Ginny. Ginny wanted Harry to love her too. It would have been so simple to get married and have children with the girl, but he couldn't be a coward and give up his chance at true happiness.

Harry arrived at the tapestry and thought about his room. The only room where he felt okay to be himself. A door appeared, inside held a large room with three doors leading into smaller areas. The right side of the large room was occupied by human shaped targets dressed like Death Eaters. The left was filled with muggle exercise equipment. The walls were covered in mirrors from floor to ceiling. A bathroom with a large tub perfect for soaking painful muscles was behind the first door on the right. The door to the left of the bathroom was a little library with a desk. Harry had added this after he had found the information on the Deathly Hallows. The last door, positioned across the room, had a large comfortable bed for when Harry had exhausted himself. This happened less and less often.

Harry sighed and went to sit at his desk. He was exhausted but his mind was in overdrive and he knew sleep wouldn't come. He wondered if people celebrated yesterday. How did Dumbledore announce the news? Had Ron and Hermione realized he was gone? Did they search for him? Did Dumbledore figure out that Snape had not only woken up but left the infirmary? Was Poppy angry? Did Snape hate him for the Dream-walking incident? Harry's mind was going so fast he started to get a headache.

He sighed "Dobby?" immediately there was a pop.

"Master Harry Potter, sir!" The elf's joy was evident. "What can Dobby be doing for the great Harry Potter?"

"Would you be willing to get me a change of clothes? Also a headache relief potion from my nightstand? I don't want to go up to my dorm and deal with all the questions."

"You ask? Such a great wizard! Dobby does not deserve…. Dobby be getting what you ask for right now, Master Harry Potter, Sir."

Annoyed Harry said "Call me Har-" but Dobby had already gone.

Thirty minutes later found Harry dressed and waiting. His headache had slightly diminished and he decided to make a plan.

He didn't want to enter the Great Hall too early because he would be bombarded by questions. He also didn't want to enter too late because everyone's attention would be on him. If He was exactly five minutes early he could avoid questioning and enough people would be entering for him to slide in unnoticed.. Harry took a deep breath. Since acquiring the other two hollows, the invisibility cloak became a part of him. He was able to think of it and it would surround him making him invisible. Harry had found this out when he found himself wishing he could disappear to get away from Professor McGonagall, a week after he had gotten the Elder Wand. He remembered that night vividly.

~~Harry had lost track of time in the Room of Requirement, he was headed back to the dorms. He suddenly heard Mcgonagall giving out detentions to some third year Slytherins."Out of bed on a Tuesday night? What could you possibly be doing?" Mcgonagall's voice stern and annoyed."Professor, we got Hungry." Harry didn't recognize the voice but they sounded terrified."Detention. You will both serve detention with every Saturday for 3 weeks…" She paused. "Forty points from Slytherin.."Harry couldn't turn around, there was nothing but a straight corridor behind him. He found himself wishing he was invisible. He was upset that he left the cloak stashed away in his trunk. Mcgonagall turned the corner and…. Walked right past him. He stood there shocked for a while then made his way up to the dorm. He murmured the password and went towards the 6th year boys room. Harry opened the door, closed it again and mumbled a “Hello” Seamus let out a girly scream. Suddenly realizing he was invisible Harry murmured a finite and became visible one again.~~

Harry chuckled at the memory and left for the Great Hall. He willed himself invisible and made his way down to the Great Hall. The trip seemed normal... Too normal. There were no students talking excitedly, the students were not talking about him and the fear was still palpable. He didn't hear any sign of a celebration. Confusion filling him he ducked into an empty classroom and made himself visible.

He shook off the uneasy feeling and set off. Harry was right on time for his plan but as he made his way across the entry hall he was stopped by the sudden arrival of Severus Snape. He could tell Snape shouldn't be up and moving yet. The man was in pain and the practiced mask of twenty years was cracking. He didn't look well, he was slightly limping and his breathing was heavy.

"Potter, you need to come with me." He said voice strained.

Harry was confused and concerned but nodded and followed. Looking back at the Great Hall, he mourned the loss of his well thought out arrival. They moved into the same classroom Harry had been in before.

"Sir, if this is about last night while you dreamt…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry." He added so softly it was almost inaudible.

"No, Potter. This is not about your ability to dreamwalk or your inability to control your sexual desires..." Snape said with ice in his eyes.

Snape steadied himself. Breathed deeply and began. "Dumbledore came to see me this morning shortly after you left. The headmaster has decided not to tell the world that Voldemort has perished." Harry stood frozen, unable to speak. Moments passed and a hand came to rest on Harry’s shoulder.

"HE WHAT?" Harry finally broke the silence.

"He Obliviated Poppy. He came to me this morning with a modifying charm. He believes I have agreed to Obliviate you. He tried to modify my memories to make me feel the need to obliviate you."

"He what?" Harry said again. This time his voice small and broken.

"Harry, you are to go into the Great Hall and pretend that yesterday never happened." Snape sounded furious but calm at the same time. Was he furious or calm towards Harry? Had he really used Harry's given name. Harry then wondered what would happen if he returned the sentiment.

Snape sighed. "Listen to me Harry!" Harry snapped out of his own thoughts. "Use all your strength to set up a mental wall and do not look Dumbledore in the eyes."

Harry stilled himself and took a deep breath."Okay... Severus." Harry said with a slight smirk. He had used Snape's given name. Suddenly even though the man in front of his was scowling heavily, Harry felt at peace. He trusted Snape. They would figure this shit out and if he got to tease Sna- Severus while he was at it, all the better.

"Idiot boy." The words barely audible, but they still caused Harry's smirk to grow.

They decided to walk into the hall together. This way Dumbledore would assume Snape had in fact Obliviated Harry. It also gave Harry the guise of being in trouble. As the doors opened, everyone turned to look, as Harry had predicted, because they were five minutes late.

Harry stopped at his spot at the Gryffindor table and climbed on to the bench. Ron and Hermione had been talking to one another in hushed tones but the looked at him when he sat down.

"What did the greasy git get you for, mate?" Ron spluttered mouth full of eggs.

"Uh-I bumped into him and called him Severus."

Hermione looked shocked. Ron looked disgusted.

"Why would you do that?" Ron said almost a yell.

"Ronald, calm down!" Hermione said with an offended glance at Harry.

"Harry why would you disrespect Professor Snape like that?" She almost whispered. Harry couldn't stop himself. He laughed, a hard rough chuckle that infuriated Hermione.

"Calling him his name is offensive? Yet, Ron just called him a greasy git and you said nothing.."

" Yes, it is offensive and Ron didn't say it to his face, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and then an idea came.

"Yes, i offended him so badly I have detention with him every Saturday until Summer."

Harry made a mental note to let Snape know about his new found excuse to not spend Saturday with his friends. He hoped the Potions Master would go along with the plan.

"Oh Harry! That is 2 months away!" 

"What a Greasy-" Ron started but Harry interrupted.

"Yes it's awful." his fake scowl slowly turning to a smirk. Harry knew that all three of them glad to have an excuse. Now they could snog and Harry could spend a peaceful day in his real room without worrying about making an appearance.

Finally after some strained conversation, Breakfast was over. Dumbledore stood to make his daily announcements.

"Silence! I know today is Saturday and you will be diving into homework and spending time with your friends, but I have a few reminders. We live in troubled times, I expect you to not go out of your way to put yourselves in danger. If you are on the grounds you must be accompanied by another student. Do not leave your dorms after curfew and stay vigilant. The war has come to our doorstep, thus I am banning all correspondence to and from the Castle. We are safe here outside influences are unpredictable. Beyond the wards our lives are in danger." he focused on Harry during his whole spiel. Harry forced his mask in place, he focused on Severus, his mind on a certain dream from last night. He shook his head when the headmaster stopped speaking. What did Dumbledore plan to gain from this?

Severus turned and stared into Harry's eyes. An unfamiliar sense of pride washed over him. This annoying, stubborn, spoiled boy was acting like a respectable adult. He decided then he would protect the boy from the foolish meddling old man.

\----

 

With one last glance at Severus, Harry walks out of the great hall. He dips back into the classroom to call on the Invisibility Cloak. The now invisible Harry almost runs back to his room. Standing by the tapestry once again he lists off what he needs.

He needs to get away.

He needs to be comfortable.

He needs his bed.

He needs his bathroom.

He needs to study.

He needs to train.

He needs Severus Snape.

Opening the door, Harry makes himself visible again. Harry realizes his room looks a bit different. The targets are gone and in their place is a cozy looking couch. The same amount of doors line the walls but on the wall in front of the comfy couch is a portrait of Salazar Slytherin

"Hello?" Harry said questioningly. He slowly stepped towards the portrait.

"Hello young man. I have not been used as a guardian for a very long time. In fact I have not seen much since that fool Dumbledore took me down and stashed me in the Room of Hidden Things. Can you tell me what I am doing here?"

"Actually Sir, I was hoping you'd tell me." Harry said with more confidence. It seems Salazar has none of the malice that is normally associated with him.

"Well dear boy, I need you to create a password, then I can open up.."

"~Hello, sir. Please open.~" Harry said in parseltongue.

The founder looked shocked and then answered. "~Yes, my boy. We shall converse when you return.~"

Harry inwardly chuckled and stepped into the passageway. It was dark and only about a hundred feet long, it seemed to be a slight downward slope but nothing too severe. At the end of the path stood a door lit by a candle on each side. He pushed it open and his jaw dropped. Sitting in front of him in a leather chair staring at the door, a rather impressive scowl on his face, was Severus Snape.

"Potter, I should have realized this had something to do with you." Harry thought his voice sounded a bit off.. Not as much malice as normal. He tried to read the man's face however, the professor was staring over Harry's shoulder at the door he came out of. Harry glanced behind him, then spun faster than he thought was possible.

"Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked suppressing a laugh.

"Yes Potter. I made my way back to my quarters after breakfast and I decided on a drink." Harry then noticed the small cup of amber liquid in the man's hand. "As I'm sitting here in My personal study, I hear a swishing sound. I looked up and Godric bloody Gryffindor is smiling at me…. Smiling, Potter." Harry then looked up at the portrait.

"Hi sir! Did you come from the room of hidden things as well?"

"Yes, dear boy. As I was telling that man. I was enjoying the quiet, talking to Salazar and then I was here. I have no idea why, although I seem to be a guardian. Who can give me a password?"

Before Severus could react Harry said "I love Harry Potter."

"Password accepted. Who, may I ask, is Harry Potter?"

Severus went from being livid at the password to almost laughing at Harry's face. Then he said. "Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world. He is a stupid, naive, courageous boy. He is the Master of Death, a dreamwalker and the most powerful wizard alive."

"I would love to meet him someday. We have been hidden so long, we must be very behind in current happenings."

"You have met him." Snape said quietly.

"Surely you were not speaking of yourself with such admiration” a slight choking noise came from Snape at the word ‘admiration'. Ignoring the sound godric continued “that means…." The founder walked to the very edge of his painting looking at the young boy in front of him.

"So young" shaking his head. "The Master of Death before becoming a man! Unbelievable." He seemed to regain control. "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. Can you tell me why you love yourself?"

Harry choked gained a mischievous smile and simply stated.

"I don't love myself. Severus does, or he will. Very soon I imagine."

At that, Severus grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him into his living area.

"See Godric, he loves me!" Harry called to the portrait as they left.

Severus shaking his head, sat down on the chair and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch across from him. Without speaking and with no mention of the new password, Severus refilled his cup and poured one for Harry.

"Sir, it's ten in the morning."

"Your point Potter?"

"Well…..Never mind."

" In the last twenty four hours I left this castle, was revealed to be a spy, found out the Dark Lord was going to attack, I was tortured for hours after I sent a warning and I found you unscathed after defeating the most powerful dark wizard of our time. Then I realized my mark was gone, I was groped by a student... twice, I woke up to said student in my bed, I confirmed my suspicious about you being the Master of Death, I was awoken the second time by the headmaster planning to fuck with my head, I pretended to obliviate a student, I watched as Dumbledore lied to the entire school, and then I came back to my room for a scotch and I found Godric-bloody-Gryffindor in my study." He stared at Harry now. "And to top it all off the same student who groped me, who rid me of my mark, who killed my evil master, who freed me, walked out of the bloody portrait like it was a bloody normal sun shiny day. Not to mention this student told the bloody fucking portrait that I was going to fall in love with him." At this Harry laughed heartily, took the cup he was offered and downed it in one go.

"Can I have another, Sir?" Harry smirked.

"I didn't realize you were an alcoholic Potter." Snape said but he filled the cup anyways. He looked almost impressed that Harry had no issues drinking the hard liquor.

"So, I'm Potter again sir?"

"Yes, Potter. You are Potter and will continue to be so for the foreseeable future." He said with less malice then normal so harry smiled at him warmly.

"Stop that Potter, and tell me what the portrait is all about." Harry was still smiling. "Now."

"Well, I was going to my room, also known as the Room of Requirement. Have you heard of it?"

"No, but I have heard of the Room of Hidden Things that you mentioned to Gryffindor."

"They are one in the same. The room turns into whatever you need. More often than not it is used to hide things that nobody wants found. I have been using it to train, relax, recuperate, sleep and to do some research."

Harry paused waiting for Snape to show some sign of understanding.

"Continue, Potter." The man was now pouring himself a second class. He sat back down and began taking steady but small drinks.

"Today when I was asking for what I needed, I may have been thinking about needing you and I got a portrait of my own."

"Let me guess, your portrait is Salazar Slytherin?" Snape asked pulling his hands up to his face, and rubbing his eyes. Harry had never seen Snape show weakness. This wasn't like him.

"Yes, actually… He is actually quite respectable. How did you know?"

"Hogwarts is a very clever Lady, Mr. Potter."

Silence followed. Harry had never thought of Hogwarts as a living entity, but it made sense. Severus was lost in thought too, though Harry couldn't tell what he was mulling over. Harry decided the silence was too long and soon things would get awkward so he picked the most neutral thing on his mind and spoke.

"Sir, I told my friends you gave me detention every Saturday until the end of the year."

"Why did you do that?" Snape sounded confused and concerned? No that can't be right.

"My friends have been preoccupied lately. Ron doesn't like me much anymore, I suspect my sexual orientation to be the reason. Hermione just goes where he goes since they have been dating. I have been making up many excuses as to why I am no longer around on Saturdays."

"You have been hiding yourself away. Alone? For how long?" Harry noticed the mister added in front of his name but didn't comment.

"Well I told them I was gay three months ago, Hermione caught me checking out Draco Malfoy. She seemed almost jealous." Snape stared eyes wide. "Sir, Malfoy is gorgeous, surely you have noticed." He said like it was a common conversation to have with his professor. "I would never date him though. He is childish and vain. Anyways, we haven't really been the same since I came out. I made a lot of excuses to get away and spent most of my time in the dorms until I decided to go to the Room of Requirement about two months ago."

"Very well Mr. Potter. However, it is not healthy to spend all your time alone. I expect you to spend time with your friends during the week and on Sundays."

"You are always alone." Harry suddenly seemed preoccupied with his finger nails.

“I am an adult. I don't like people so I don't spend time with people. You however love people. You love all the people like they are your bloody family."

Harry still looked down trodden. He decided it was now or never.

"Sir, I only want to spend time with you. I know we have so much to talk about and plans to make. I know we are right in the middle of a shit storm. But, the thing is, I don't care. I trust you. You are the only one I trust. I know you're not gay, I know you don't want me like that, and that is okay. Please just, can't we be friends?"

Harry was not crying. His face was sad but strong. However his eyes were begging this man for companionship.

Severus looked surprised and uncomfortable at the same time. He gathered his wits and spoke.

"Harry-" Harry's smile was wider than he had ever seen it. Hearing his name from the mans mouth was like a drug. "I am gay." Harry was about to jump or talk or something but Severus held up a hand. "Listen please Harry, I am gay but I would never allow a relationship with a student. I wouldn't do that to myself or to you. You could be my son, I bloody went to school with your parents." Tears were now threatening to spill from Harry's eyes. "Calm down and listen, Harry." He said in a soft voice. "Please." This caught Harry's attention. He had never heard the man say please. "I will not leave you alone. I am here for you, if you must put a label on things 'friend' will have to do."

"Thank you sir." Harry said but sounded defeated. He decided to try again. "I won't ever stop wanting you sir. I also can't promise to control myself but, I will try. I want to know the real you. You know, the one behind your mask?"

"I assure you this is a schoolboy crush and it will be gone as soon as you realize I am the same person in private as I am in front of the class. Now on the the important stuff."

"That was the important stuff to me." Harry said with a grin. Then added. "Let me show you my room!"

"Dumbledore's manipulations are not important ?"

"Not in the least Severus. He won't be able to keep the lie up very long. There are too many loose ends. We just need to make sure he doesn't get away with it by blaming someone else."

Severus shook his head and followed the boy to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He expected Harry to say the password but the boy was just looking at him and waiting.

"Anytime now my boys! I would like to go see Salazar!" The founder stated with annoyance dripping from the words. Harry just looked at Severus, still waiting.

"I love Harry Potter." Snape mumbled as quiet as possible, his face in a deep scowl.

"What was that boy?" The portrait was really a bastard, thought Severus.

"I love Harry Potter." He said with a calm voice, but his face was full of annoyance. Annoyance, not anger. Harry smiled and followed the man into the passageway.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Snape found himself leading Harry-Bloody-Potter into a dimly lit passageway. He wasn't totally sure how this had happened. He had planned to be there for the boy but certainly not in a dark hallway. With any luck the boy's room will be some sort of bare hideout with a cot. A room like that would not allow for any closeness. They made it to the end of the passageway and Severus paused. There is no going back if he opens this door. Then he realized that already there was no going back, even if he turned and ran back to his Dungeon hideaway he would still never leave Potter to fend for himself. He won't be nice, never would he be nice. But, he also won't leave the boy-who-has-lost-everyone-he-loves. The black haired boy became impatient pushed him aside and open the door.

The first thing Severus saw was the Gryffindor like couch. Fluffy and red, the thing just oozed comfort. Disgusting. His eyes found muggle exercise equipment and many doors lining the walls. So, he has been physical training as well… that explains the muscles. 

"This is exactly what I expected from you Potter. It's a shame really. I had hoped your new found power and cunning had brought out the Slytherin in you." Snape hoped that Harry would get angry, the boy however had other ideas.

"You should see the bedroom, I assure you, you would be impressed." Harry said with a smirk. The scowl on Severus' face shot the suggestion down quite quickly.

Harry lead Severus into the first door. Severus took in the sight of the little library and the desk in front of him. He shifted forward looking at what was a top of the desk.

"This is a little more impressive, I see you were working on your potions homework. Don't expect high marks on that essay, Potter."

"But Sir, you only read the first few lines." Harry moved to look at the paper bringing the two men toe to toe. Severus meant to say something mean, he meant to berate the boys penmanship. The potions master instead found his obsidian eyes linked with emerald, less than a foot between the two. Harry's breath caught and he smiled, the smile that was recently only for Severus. It was stunning, this boy was far too perfect for a man like him. This thought brought him back to his senses, if only a tiny bit. He stepped away quickly and then made a grave mistake.

"Yes, you must write neater. Don't we have more rooms to see?" he tried to make his voice harsh. He failed.

Harry led the man back into the main room and into the door next to it. Severus cursed his need to leave the library. this was much worse. The bed in the middle of the room was larger than any bed Severus had seen before. The sheets were Slytherin green and made of silk. The bed mimicked the bed found in the dormitories except the curtains were sheer and black. The chest of drawers were made from the same dark wood as the bed itself. Severus stood there mouth gaping. For a minute he didn't care if the boy saw him in his moment of weakness. The only thing Severus could think of was Harry, tied to the bed in the most delicious way. Harry cleared his throat. Suddenly the older man realized he was standing in the student's privates bed chambers, mouth gaping and salivating at the idea of said student naked and bound. His face was becoming redder by the minute.

"So, do you like it Sev?" Harry said with a seductive little smile. It took every ounce of control Severus had not to pounce. He didn't trust himself to speak. He just shook his head. Snape, the man who spied on both The Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, was unable to control his thoughts and feeling brought on by a sixteen year old brat. He opened his mouth to say something rude. If the boy hated him there was no risk of him losing control. He took a deep breath.

"I very much like it Mr. Potter." damn. That wasn't what he wanted to say. He wanted to say ‘my name is not Sev you dunderhead.” He failed. The world stopped and emerald eyes were boring into him.

It seemed like minutes before either moved and then suddenly the boy was on him, lips meeting lips. Teeth clashing with teeth and biting lips. Angry hands were tearing, pulling, and grabbing at every part of each other. Harry wanted the man in his arms more than anything he had ever wanted. Severus wanted the boy so badly he didn't believe he could resist, then he realized that the boy deserved more. He deserved someone his own age. Severus pulled away, he gave Harry a sad smile and left. Harry started to follow but the professor was already through the passageway. Determined not to seem needy, Harry didn't follow.

The rest of the weekend dragged on. It seemed that Severus was avoiding Harry. He wouldn't look at him in the great hall. He tried to look for him in the hallways but it seemed like the man disappeared right after meals.. Harry refused to show up at the man's door and beg for a conversation. Harry kept telling himself he would be happy with just saying a few words to the man.

Monday morning came and along with it sixth year Potions. The day before Harry took care to rewrite his essay with his best handwriting. Harry sat next to Neville and prepared for the abuse that was to come. The man didn't look at him, he didn't make callous remarks and he didn't even scowl. Night came and Harry decided not to show up for training.. Severus obviously didn't want him and he decided it would be easier if he kept away. After all, Voldemort was dead and Albus was soon to follow. Harry had enough power now that he didn't see the point in training with a man who didn't want him around.

Severus spent all weekend stealing glances at the boy in the great hall. Harry didn't even look at him, it seemed as if he was too busy looking at his food. By the time potions rolled around Severus was certain the boy hated him. He decided that he would let the boy be, he deserved better. Harry didn't show up for training. Severus was more upset then he should have been. He knew he had hurt the boy during the bedroom incident, but Harry needed a man closer to his age. The week continued along the same lines. Harry hadn't showed up for the training session on Wednesday either. On Thursday Severus finally caught Harry's eye during dinner, he looked broken. Then a look of anger flashed and Severus looked quickly away.

Friday night found Severus in his quarters. He took up with his glass of amber liquid and sat staring at the bloody Gryffindor Portrait. He couldn't feel this awful over Harry Potter. It wasn't like he loved him. Right? The frame had been empty more often than not, Godric, as always, was off visiting Salazar. Severus couldn't help but wonder if the two founders were more than friends. Suddenly the frame was filled with Salazar Slytherin.

"Are you going to let the boy mope around in his room for the rest of his life?"

"Sally, I told you to let them work it out on their own. This one has a temper." Godric came into view his head slightly shaking.

Sally?

"What do you mean mope around?" Severus asked quietly looking at the two wizards.

"The boy only leaves for classes. He never has friends with him and he has been doing nothing but lifting that odd muggle contraption over and over."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me." Severus lowered his head into his hands. "I pushed him away and he doesn't seem to want any sort of contact with me. I would be happy with a few words. Hell, even just seeing his stupid grin would make me feel better."

Salazar looked surprised at the statement and hurried off.

Harry was sitting on the couch. He had Dobby steal some scotch from the kitchen mid week and he was nursing his second glass of the night. The bottle was almost empty. Maybe he was an alcoholic. He had really only talked to Neville, Godric, and Salazar since the beginning of the week. Harry didn't even bother with Ron and Hermione anymore. He hadn't been to Gryffindor tower or slept in the dorm since he defeated Voldemort. Only Neville noticed his absence, he was a good enough friend to not to bring it up with their head of house. He had asked Harry if he was safe on Monday after harry hadn't showed up in his bed for the third night. When harry assured him of his safety Neville left it at that.

"Harry my boy?"

"Hi Salazar. How are you today?" He said his voice sounding detached.

"I am fine Harry. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why hasn't your friend been around lately? I thought since you showed him your room you'd let him in more often."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me, Sir. I scared him away. He told me that he'd be there for me and I pushed him into something he was uncomfortable with. Now the only person who I can trust and talk to is ignoring me." silent tears ran down his face.

"Harry get up and come through the portrait. I believe your friend needs you just as much as you need hum."

"Weren't you listening? He doesn't want anything to do with me!" Suddenly the portrait swung open. Standing behind it was the surly Potions master. It seems as though he had heard at least the last of the conversation.

"Potter! Stop moping! I thought that you didn't require my presence anymore. You were the one who decided to not show to our training sessions. You spoiled insolent brat!" The founders were shaking their heads in defeat. The boy in front of him went from devastated to exuberant in seconds. I yelled at him and he is happy.

"Sev! You're here! And you do care!" Severus found himself with arms full of Harry Potter again. He couldn't help but to inhale deeply.

Harry suddenly seemed to remember physical contact caused the heartache of the last week and stepped back quickly. They sat down and Severus turned towards the frame.

"Leave, now." He spat and watched the founders walk out of the portrait but not before some very rude gestures.

"Severus, I am sorry. I know that you told me you didn't care for me that way and I promise I will keep my distance from you from now on. Just promise we can talk and train?" Harry said in a strong voice.

"You stupid boy. I assure you I am quite fond of you in all ways. I only stayed away from you because I thought you wanted me to." Harry jumped up and looked like he was going to pounce. Severus held up a hand.

" WAIT. I do NOT talk about my feelings, Potter. Sit and Concentrate. I need you to understand... I have a physical attraction to you." He paused and swallowed hard. "It is strong, I feel like I can not possibly control myself when I am around you. I NEVER lose control, Potter. I am not comfortable with how you make me feel. I am your teacher, Potter. Though, I may not dislike you as much as i once did, this is not a confession of love. "

Severus didn't expect tears but he thought Harry would be livid. What he got was unexpected to say the least.

"Professor, do you realize that during the summer I am not in fact your student?"

Severus started to shake his head "no".

"Do you realize that I am not continuing potions next year?"

Severus' eyes widened.

"Come to think of it… I will be at Potter Manor all on my own this Summer. You did say professor that I shouldn't be alone for long periods of time."

"And who knows what will happen with Dumbledore, maybe I won't be back next year."

Maybe we won't be back next year.

Severus realized then that this boy wasn't going to give up. He smirked in answer. Severus hoped the boy would realize that he had to think things over, but he really wanted to go along with the little masterminds plans. but for now, he needed a subject change.

"Potter, I have no idea what Dumbledore did with the deceased and living Death eaters. My Slytherins believe that Dumbledore is untrustworthy and they are worried about their families. Draco Malfoy has a two way mirror he has been using to talk to his mother, but all Narcissa knows is that the manor is empty." Harry just nodded. He assumed this would happen.

"Also the death eaters that were not captured or killed are in denial. They refuse to talk about the missing marks. They do not believe he has been killed and they have been searching for him. There are a few that are happy to be rid of the mark. Lucius Malfoy is one of them. He was found alive in Diagon Alley a few days ago, it seems he had been tortured." Harry's eyes widened.

"Severus, Lucius was captured. I didn't kill him because of Draco, but I had him floating upside down. Dumbledore had him. Dumbledore tortured him."

"I figured as much, he is in St.Mungos. He is doing better than expected and should wake soon maybe he will be able to supply us with information. " 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, eventually Harry looked like he was going to fall asleep and Severus noticed the cup on the table for the first time. "How much did you drink?"

"Just two glasses sir. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Go to bed Potter, I despise alcoholics."

"Hey, you've been drinking too, I can smell it." Harry stuck out his tongue and Severus shook his head. He stood up and started towards the passageway.

"Severus?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Did you know that what happens in the dreamscape isn't considered real physical contact? I looked it up." Severus turned slowly and stared.

"Could you maybe let your walls down tonight Sir?"

"We shall see."

\---- 

Harry was in his bedroom in the Room of requirement but was unsure how he came to be there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the couch thinking about Severus in extremely compromising situations. The thought of Severus made Harry feel a pull to leave his bedroom, but when he opened the door it wasn't his living area in front of him. Harry was standing in a tunnel of white fog so thick that he couldn't see through it. Harry wasn't sure why but he knew he needed to follow the pull of his intuition. He walked for what seemed like forever but in reality was probably only a few minutes and the mist started to clear. Harry was once again in the Forbidden Forest. He ran frantically looking for Snape being attacked but instead he found Severus dressed in a muggle t-shirt and sweats, sitting on a low tree branch waiting for him. 

“I see you have finally graced me with your presence.” 

“I'm sorry sir, I am not entirely sure how to control my walking yet.” 

“It wasn't like I wanted to come here, you asked me too.” Severus’ cheeks looked slightly flushed again. This man was obviously not used to being sought out and cared for. 

Harry rushed forward and extended a hand. “Come here Sev.” Harry smiled his wide goofy smile and then faltered when his hand was not accepted. 

Severus looked at the hand disdainfully. “Do not call me Sev, Potter. If you are going to call me something other than sir, Severus will do.” He jumped from the branch without assistance and past Harry. 

“Fine Sir, I won't call you Sev but I won't let you pull away from me either.” and with a look of concentration they were back in Severus’ living space. 

“Potter stop interfering with my dreamscape. I put us in the forest so you would not be tempted to be inappropriate with me.”

“I was still tempted in the forest, sir.” Harry strode over to Severus, placing his right hand behind his neck and the left on his chin. He leaned in close, close enough to feel Severus’ breath and whispered. “Sir, tell me you don’t want me. Tell me to stop touching you in this completely safe and neutral environment, where you are not doing anything morally wrong, and i will walk away.” 

Severus let out a soft moan, answering Harry in the same soft voice“I can not tell you those things. I promised myself that I wouldn't lie to you.”  
Their lips met and it was bliss. Harry's tongue slightly caressed Severus’ bottom lip and he opened to grant him access. Harry walked Severus backwards towards the couch and gently lowered him down. Harry straddled him and lowered himself until finally, finally, his hardening member made contact with Severus’ equally hard if not harder prick. Harry felt as if he couldn't get close enough and Severus seemed to be trying to close all the gaps. They clashed, rubbed, grinded and clung to one another the sexual tension too high to stop and remove any clothing. All too soon they were coming one right after the other and stayed entwined with each other as they calmed.

When Severus finally made to remove Harry from his lap he started to talk.  
“Potter I-” Severus looked debauched, but harry could tell his mind was in overdrive and decided to interrupt before any damage could be done.

“No Severus, that was wonderful, don't ruin it. It was, well it was my first time, you know, with anyone. I just-- Please, don't tell me you regret it.” 

To Harry's utter delight and disbelief Severus drew him closer, and held him to his chest. “Idiot Boy, I wanted to tell you, that was nothing compared to what you will feel outside the dreamscape.”

“You mean it gets better?” Harry said with a hopeful tone.

“ Yes, Potter.” 

“Hey, you aren't being a git…” Harry showed his cheeky smile “I knew you loved me, Sev.” 

“Shut up brat.” 

The couch was suddenly wide enough to fit them both and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut guys.... SMUT. Thanks for the comments and reviews!

Harry woke up early and felt somewhat sated. He felt stickiness in his pants and tried to recall his dreams. As he remembered, he began to harden. 

 

Harry decided to allow himself a proper wank that morning. He was, after all, only Human. While his dreams with Severus were wonderful he couldn't help but remember Severus promise of “real” stimulation feeling better. 

He left his bedchambers and headed over to his bathroom. He took his time undressing, savouring being completely alone, and when he had undressed completely he closed his eyes and positioned himself in the middle of the bathroom. 

He then took one hand and gently ran his fingers down his cheek onto his jawline. Looking in the mirror, he continued lower, his hands moving over his chest and abdominal muscles. He ran the index finger from the other hand along his lips and sucked it in. He twirled his tongue around his fingertip and grazed it lightly as he pulled the finger out. He took his nipple in between his fingers and squeezed roughly. He was getting impatient so he started to move downward towards his groin. His mind couldn't help but turn to his dream. . He began to imagine Severus in the bathroom with him. He imagined that his fingers were the fingers of the potion master.

He cupped his balls and squeezed them lightly with one hand, as he ran his finger tips along his cock, from the base of the shaft to the head with the other. When steam floated from the shower, he stepped in and languished in the feeling of the hot water splashing over his head and body. Harry began to wash. He poured some washing potion on his hand and soaped up his pecks. He washed his abdomen and continued down towards his cock. 

Grabbing his shaft again he began to slowly pump up and down. He was teasing himself as he believed Severus would do. He would come to the top and play with his foreskin rub slowly over the head and against his slit. Harry knew he eventually wanted Severus to fuck him and he knew it would be more difficult if he had never tried any type of penetration. He decided that today he would try at least one finger and if he didn't like it well, he didn't know what he would do if that happened. Feeling determined he charmed the bathroom door open and accioed some lube that he got from Fred and George from his sleeping quarters and dipped in a finger. 

Thanks to the steam of the shower the glass had fogged and Harry didn't see the figure that entered behind the lube. 

With his left hand still stroking his erect cock, Harry slowly moved his right past his perineum and slowly circled his pucker. He continued to rub while starting to slowly thrust into his own hand. He had no idea that just caressing his hole could be so enticing. He gathered all his courage and slowly pushed past his guardian muscle. Oh that feels… 

“Oh, Sev.” he cried. 

Harry began to thrust his finger into his hole while his cock was thrusting in and out of his fist. Trying to get better leverage he bent over and added another finger. Slowly building up to his climax he began thrusting with wild abandon. He suddenly hit a nub with his fingers and saw fireworks. He screamed his pleasure aloud. 

“Sev, Yes! Oh Sev! Please! Yes! Yes! Severus!” 

Exhausted, with shaking legs and a racing heart Harry moved to grab his soap to finish up. That was when he heard a throat being cleared. 

Harry jumped and covered himself with his hands, he looked out of the glass shower stall and saw the outline of a black robed figure. 

“Severus? Is that you?” Harry's voice was quiet, almost timid. 

“Mr. Potter, have you given many people access to your room?” Severus answered voice low and husky. 

Harry started to wash again like he wasn't in the company of a professor. “No,Sir. Um what are you doing in my bathroom sir?” 

“The oddest thing happened Mr.Potter. I awoke and began to prepare for my day when an annoyingly happy founder gave me a message that my ‘friend' requested my presence. I decided to oblige only to inform you that I am not at your beck and call.” Severus paused now staring intently at the blurry picture of the teen boy. Harry made a little mmm of accent and continued to wash. 

“I arrived to see the bathroom door open and a jar of lube make its way from your bedchambers into the bathroom.” Severus seemed to move closer to the glass with every word. 

“I believe I am a strong man Mr.Potter. However, the circumstances were too ideal to ignore.” 

Harry now finished with washing himself moved to open the glass door, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“So, you saw the whole thing? I mean when I...? And also when….” 

“Indeed, Mr. Potter. Indeed.” 

\-----

Severus was unsure why these things kept happening to him. He just wanted to wake up get some coffee and head to the great hall instead he found himself firmly planted in The Golden Boy's bathroom watching the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Their meeting in the dreamscape last night was bad enough to make him feel like a old pervert, but now… Now, all he wanted to do was plant his face firmly in the back side of Harry James Potter. It wasn't so bad when the boy was just pumping himself. It wasn't even so bad when he penetrated himself with one finger (although Severus thought he heard a whisper that sounded like ‘Oh, Sev.’) That was certainly enough to make him rock hard,but he would have been able to control himself if only the stupid boy hadn't called his name over and over during his climax. Then the boy had the bollocks to act as if everything was normal and continue washing himself in front of him. Severus still had hope that he could walk away and keep his promise not to sully the boy until he was of age and no longer a student until the glass door opened to give him a clear view of the boy-who-lived in all his naked glory. Then Severus knew he was lost. He would do whatever this boy asked of him. 

“Indeed Mr.Potter, Indeed.” Knowing he had lost his internal moral battle Severus just opened his arms and instantly found himself with arms full of a very naked and semi aroused Harry Potter. 

\----- 

Harry stretched to meet his lips to Severus’. He tentatively stuck out a tongue and slid it against the other man’s lower lip. Severus opened his mouth willingly and traced his hands down Harry's back and rested them on his firm backside. 

Harry suddenly broke the kiss.“Sir, but you said…” 

“I know what i said, Potter.” Severus said in his delicious deep baritone. He then moved his hands around Harry’s hips and took his rehardening flesh in hand. 

Harry pulled in a breath. He had never been touched like that by another person. It was euphoric and was absolutely better than the dreamscape. For some time harry just reacted to Severus’ ministrations, he was unused to the feeling and was stuck in the passion and feeling of his lover. His lover? Godric he liked that. 

Breaking out of his lapse of action, Harry reached for the Potions master's robes. He was still being stroked by excellent hands and was frantic to get the many buttons undone. After the tenth button Harry gave up on the manual undressing of Severus Snape. Concentrating he simply willed the man's clothing away. 

“Potter!” Snape snarled. Harry was nonplussed. He had just caught sight of the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. It was bigger than his own, in both girth and length, it curved slightly to the left and was leaking a bit of precum. The mans bollocks were large and full, black pubic hair completed the picture and Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. “IF YOU VANISHED MY ROBE-” Snape broke off as Harry dropped to his knees and began to explore. 

For a while he just looked. Harry's face was mere inches from his cock when he looked up and mumbled “May I, Sir?” Severus could have come right then but he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

“ Do you honestly believe I would be physically able to deny you right now Potter?” 

Harry took that as a yes and descended on the professors member. He slowly licked a stripe from the base to the tip and swirled his tongue around the slit. Severus gasped, he was trying to seem in control and failing miserably. Harry was inexperienced but he was enthusiastic and Severus almost cried out as Harry sucked him in as far as he could. He began to move rapidly up and down. 

“Harry.” Severus said breathlessly causing harry to release his mouth full and look up. Severus groaned. Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, hair mussed, lips red, face flushed with a dribble of saliva hanging from his mouth. 

“Yes Sev?” Harry asked with a slight upturn of his lips. Severus knew then that cheeky brat would be the death of him. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer severus jumped into action. If he was only able to have this young man one time he wanted to show Harry how good it could be. 

“Come here.” He pulled harry onto his feet and pulled him out of the bathroom and into Harry's bed chambers. He positioned harry so the back of his legs hit the bed and touched his lips to Harry's.

“Mmm Sev. What are we-” 

“Shhh be quiet Brat. Just let me.” And with that the Potions master pushed Harry to the bed and climbed up to straddle his student. 

 

\--- 

He began with long kisses that eventually started to move south while slowly rutting against the boy. Kissing down the boys neck and chest he latched onto a nipple, pulling it into his mouth and nibbling slightly. The boy underneath him let out a moan and increased his upward thrusting into the man's stomach. Letting go of the nipple with a pop he started towards the other giving it the same treatment. The silk bed sheets felt heavenly against their skin and the boy was slowly losing control.  
“Yes! Ohhh Sev!” he moaned, his voice almost a growl. 

“Potter-” 

“Harry, my name is Harry.” The boy corrected panting loudly as severus ran his tongue lower across his navel. 

“Fine, Harry, Do not come. Calm down. Let me get to my prize and you will be rewarded.” his voice was so deep harry could feel the rumble against his stomach.

Harry gulped, “Yes S-Sir” 

Finally making his way to the boys pelvis he inhaled deeply when he reached the boys dark pubic hair. Harry stopped breathing and began to tremble. Slowly severus licked down Harry's cock but didn't stop. He continued and sucked in each of his bollocks and continued. He teased the boys perineum and lifted his legs over his shoulders. Slowly, giving the boy time to refuse Severus licked along Harry's crease and stopped focusing on the outside of his pucker. 

Harry gasped. ”Sir! What are you… OH Sev!”  
Pausing, the man raised his head and quirked an eyebrow. 

“Would you like me to stop Mr.Potter?” 

“No, but… Sir that is dirty.” 

“No, I assure you it is not but for your peace of mind I can cast a cleaning charm.” Severus waved his hand and said the most important wandless wordless charm he had ever mastered. 

“Now Mr.Potter, do you wish for me to continue?” 

“Oh Godric, Yes! Please!” 

Severus lowered his head once more. He licked down the boys stripe and once again concentrated on the pucker. Flicking his tongue back and forth severus began to revel in the boys moans. Severus loved rimming. Having his face firmly up the backside of Harry Potter was the most arousing thing he had ever experienced. The boy tasted amazing and although he was unsure if the boy would allow him, he needed to penetrate the boy with his tongue, and so he did. He began thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy sucking and slurping and savoring all at once. The boy made a sound, a sound Severus will never forget. It was halfway between a sob and a moan of pure ecstasy and then the boy was shooting his load. It went over Severus’ hair and down his back and it was so fucking amazing Severus came untouched all over the bedclothes. 

 

\----- 

 

Harry was uncertain how they ended up here. He was naked and burrowed into an equally bare Severus Snape. He could recall the sex. The hot, amazing, all consuming sex that they participated in. However, how he came to be entwined in the man's arms, in bed, under covers was beyond recollection. Harry was NOT complaining. He was basking in it. He never wanted to leave the comfort he was feeling. Just the warmth and comfort of his bare chest against the older mans was worth all the grief he was sure to endure when the man opened his eyes. He began to go over the last moments he remembered. Severus was licking him there and he came all over…. Oh shit! He had come in Severus’ hair. 

Harry tensed and slowly looked up towards the man's hair. Okay, he must have done a cleaning charm… That doesn't mean that he isn't going to kill him. Harry freaked, he got up slowly and escaped to the bathroom. That was a fairly bad idea though, his morning woody got a whole lot firmer looking at the scene of the crime from that morning. Realizing that it couldn't be night he cast a Tempus and found that it was slightly after two in the afternoon. He gave thanks to Circe that it was Saturday. Turning on the water he made a vow not to wank. 

 

He finished his shower quickly put on his dressing gown, exited to the living area and called for Dobby. 

“Harry Potter Sir, what can Dobby be doing for you?” The elf seemed happier than usual, which shouldn't be possible given that he was the happiest creature anyone had ever seen. Harry just gave Dobby an odd look. 

“Can you bring up tea for two please, actually make it coffee and sandwiches.” Harry was unsure whether Severus would stay to eat with him but he decided to think positively. 

“Yes Sir, Harry Potter Sir.” Dobby gave a slight bow and popped away. 

Harry shook his head at the odd elf and squared his shoulders. Time to see how narked off Severus is. He turned and made his way to the door. Severus was sitting on the bed, facing the door with his shoulders slumped. The man was up but had made no move to get dressed. 

Walking slowly forward Harry started “Severus?” The man didn't move,his voice was quiet and meek so he cleared his throat and tried again. He forced a smile and a cheerful tone even though his gut was telling him something wasn't right. 

“Good Morn… afternoon Severus, I asked Dobby to bring us some food.” Severus finally looked up at his change in tone. His face was confusing, it seemed like intense hatred and sadness, mixed with something else. Fondness? 

“Potter,” Harry's heart sank Snape continued “-where are my robes?” It dawned on harry that he had sent Severus’ robes back to his quarters and his wand was more than likely in his pocket.

“Shit Sir! I am so sorry.” Harry had attempted to keep a smile on his face and summoned the robes back, wordlessly of course. Harry handed them to Severus and stood staring. 

“Potter, get some clothes on. We will talk when dressed.” His voice was flat. His emotions hidden once again. Harry began to dress. Severus rose from the bed to pull on his robes and flinched. 

“Shit, shit shit Sir!” Harry was pretty close to a nervous breakdown at this point.. He crouched right where he was standing, dressed in only jeans with his head in his hands. The man was still injured. Harry had not realized the man was in pain this morning, the man didn't want to have any sort of sexual relations with him, and harry left him to wake up wandless and without clothing. The air around him was getting thick, and he felt the gnawing in his stomach like he was losing something substantial. 

\--- 

Severus woke, at first he was comfortable and content. The morning with Harry was unbelievable. It was probably the best moments of his life. He knew how people saw him. He was the ugly greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, and he had no heart. That being said today he felt good.He felt that now the war was over, and he didn't have to be on guard he could possibly better himself. The boy claimed to love him, he was stunning... annoying and cheeky but fucking beautiful. That feeling like everything was going to be okay however was ruined as soon as he rolled over and opened his eyes. Severus was expecting green eyes, or a sleeping boy. He was planning on diving under the covers and starting the day with a cock in his mouth. What Severus got though was an empty bed, with cold sheets, and an ache in his heart. Certainly he was overreacting, his lovers had never fallen asleep with him. They had never trusted him enough. He had thought the boy was different though. 

Severus sat up and decided to get dressed. If the boy didn't want him he would leave. He would retreat to his dungeon rooms and find a way to close that awful portrait of Gryffindor. That was when he remembered he was robeless, and wandless since the stupid brat had vanished his clothes. He sat down, cursing the universe and wondered if Harry was in the living area. He refused to leave the room naked. 

He should have known that shoulders slumped and fuming is how Harry Potter would found him. The boy was wet, possibly from a shower and wearing only a dressing gown…. He only went for a shower. Hating himself for acting like a teenage girl, Severus began to speak, but it came out all wrong. He hadn't meant to sound so cruel… 

“Potter,” he spat “where are my clothes?”  
Looking into green eyes he could see when those four words paired with the boys surname had broken the boy. He had to make things better. 

Trying to sound softer he added “Potter, get some clothes on. We will talk when dressed.” 

Harry had made a move to start dressing in some muggle clothes so Severus decided he could start without losing any dignity he stood and winced. His back was still killing him, but the pain was manageable when he had the pain potion that was in his chambers. Out of the corner of his eye Severus saw movement and saw the boy crouching with his head in his hands looking like someone had poisoned his crup. Having no idea what was wrong with the boy he quickly dressed and walked over to him he cast a feather light charm on the boy, picked him up and carried him into the main quarters. He sat himself on the god awful red couch and situated the boy in his lap. The elf must have come back already as a great feast along with coffee was spread out on the table. Harry was still in a unresponsive state, so Severus pulled him closer and waited.

\--- 

The wait was longer than Severus expected. He was dying for coffee, and rather hungry but he held fast to the boy and didn't mind one bit. He only accioed a pain potion and drank it down. He received instant relief and finally about fifteen minutes the soft sobs turned into quiet mumbling. 

“I'm so so sorry sir, please don't leave me. I didn't mean to take advantage. I didn't..” He swallowed thickly. “I didn't realize you were still in pain, I dont want you to sacrifice your morals.” 

Severus didn't know what to do, he was in fact an extremely awkward person. Comfort was not something he was used to. He settled on making little shushing sounds and telling him it would be okay. Harry continued. 

“I can't lose you sir, everyone leaves. I thought everything was going to be okay after this morning… Sure, I thought that you'd be mad but I didn't think you would regret me.” 

 

“I'm sorry sir.” After a few minutes Severus decided the boy must be finished so he straightened himself tilted Harry's face so he would look at him and began to speak. 

“Harry, this is all my fault.” 

“No--” The boy made to interrupt but he just kept talking.

“I participated this morning to be thrown out after we had finished our coupling. I had expected you to get me out of your system and realize i was not the one for you. When you allowed me hold you while we fell into sleep, I assumed you still wanted me.” 

He cleared his throat and looked away from those green eyes. “I awoke without you, so I assumed you had left to get away from me. I attempted to flee, however my lack of robes made that option rather distasteful.” 

“ I am not usually an emotional man Harry but I woke up happy, and wanting you.” 

Severus had more to say but at that declaration found himself being kissed with Harry Potter straddling his lap. 

The boy started with sweet pecks on his forehead, on his cheeks, his chin, even his nose. Then he slowly progressed to light nips on the mouth and finally the boy was kissing him passionately. His hips started moving and Severus realized they were reenacting their time in the dreamscape. However that was not enough. He craved the skin to skin contact they shared the night before. He started to undo the buttons on his own robes, refusing to allow the boy to vanish them again. Severus was half way done with his chest fully visible and Harry unclasping his jeans, when the door to the seventh corridor crashed open. 

“Ronald do you really think Harry is in her---” Hermione was asking. She paused at the scene in front of her. “Oh my god! No Ron don't come in!”

“Why not Mione?.... BLOODY HELL.” 

The boy just looked up from his clasp with a cheeky smile and said “Hi guys, why are you here?”


	8. Chapter 8

I have not abandoned this fic but would love some help in deciding what to do next. Please help because I am stuck. If I ever write another fic it will be completed before I post! Also I am editing previous chapters.


End file.
